This invention relates to a method and apparatus for enhancing the quality of the adhesive bonding together of fiber optic elements by use of a light source.
Numerous techniques have been proposed for splicing or connecting fiber optic fibers together or to circuit elements. Some methods employ a fuzing together of the ends of the optical fibers. However, for the most part prior art bonding techniques utilize a chemically setting adhesive, such as an epoxy, or a low melting thermoplastic material. In both techniques, the bonding agent is a transparent material chosen to match, as close as possible, the refractive index of the optical fibers being joined. These prior methods require several hours to cure, making it difficult to maintain the precise coaxial alignment of the fibers during the curing period. These methods also produce a mechanically weak connection when subjected to transverse pressures and vibrations. The apparatus for supporting the optical fibers in longitudinal alignment during the adhesive curing operation forms no part of this invention.